Chiyome Uzumaki
Chiyome Uzumaki (うずまき千代女, Uzumaki Chiyome) was an Uzushiogakure kunoichi who originated from Uzumaki clan, the mother of Kushina Uzumaki and, at last, the grandmother of Naruto Uzumaki she never known. Married to Hikawa Uzumaki who led the village until his final collapse, she was renowned for her talent in fūinjutsu , giving her the nickname of "Seal-Lady". After the Uzushiogakure downfall and the death of her husband, she emigrated to Konohagakure where she raised alone her daughter, the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails . Taking a part in the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars , she eventually disappeared during a mission, alongside her close friend Kannon, four years before Naruto’s birth. While both of them were reported dead, in reality their bodies were never found, leading to don’t have graves in Konoha cemetery. Background Chiyome is born the only child of Kuroda Uzumaki and Sakuya Koyūki. At her birth, her mother retired from her ninja duties to raise her, while her father continued his missions. Due to this situation, she started to share a really strong bond with her mother as they were often alone at house, and as an infant she used to cry every moment her father take her in his arms, much to his annoyance and Sakuya’s hilarity. However, the family was happy, and they tried to spend every moment they could share between Kuroda’s missions to make activities together. Unfortunately, everything changed when Chiyome was 4, as her mother was killed during an assault against Uzumaki quarters: as they were taking some fresh hair with Nazu, an old parent, and servants, masked shinobis broke the vigilance of the house and started to attack them. Even though she knew she couldn’t hold them for a long time, Sakuya chose to sacrifice herself to let Nazu, Chiyome and the others members of the house access to a safe place to hide until reinforcements arrive. The disappearance of her loving mother left her under the care of her grandparents, as her father was constantly away on his missions. He finally died when she was 8, during a mission which also killed his friend, Hachiman Torana, and crippled his long-time teammate, Sesshūmaru Kōmyō. Now an orphan, Chiyome befriended Hachiman’s children, the twins Kazuki and Kannon, and the three of them began close friends, tied up by their common loss. Personality Chiyome was usually depicted as a kind-hearted woman, brave and respectful of hierarchy, as for her superiors than her subordinates. Naturally observant, she didn’t mind saying what she was thinking, and could be very blunt, sometimes too much. As a young girl, she was reputedly tactless and outspoken, occasionally lashing out at others if they bother her, a behavior she corrected over time for her own sake. However even adult, she remained short-tempered and impulsive at times, occasionally lashed out violently when anybody did something to offends her, a trait she seemed to have later passed down to her daughter Kushina. One of her specifically trait was the great love she could show towards her family, especially her husband Hikawa and their daughter; this bond became stronger after their arrival to Konoha, as she became a single mother. Fearless and brave on the battlefield, Chiyome could be more anxious on her private life, as she worried much about her daughter’s future and her acclimation to Konoha: thus, she seemed deeply miserable discovering that Kushina was bullied at Academy, considering that she failed as a mother to protect her, even if Kushina fight her bullies. Loyal in friendship, she was also very spiteful and harsh to forgive, as she couldn’t bear betrayal. When she started to hate someone or being suspicious, it was difficult for her to forget and act as usual. This led to some difficulties in her acclimation in Konoha, as she began worried about Kushina’s fate after she became the next jinchūriki for the Hidden Leaf village. Appearance Chiyome was a tall woman of slender build with the distinctive Uzumaki’s features she inherited from her father: long red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Well known for her beauty, she had a heart-shaped face with almond eyes, dark-red lipstick and eyeshadow, a beauty mark above the left corner of her mouth, and the violet rhombus Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. Very proud of her red hair, she usually kept them in a long braid, reaching her waist, with two small bangs and two dark-blue clips that parts her hair to the left. Her normal attire consisted of a long burgundy haori with the kanji for “Uzumaki” written vertically down on the back, and closed in the front by a thin gold rope. Underneath, she wore a green kimono-style blouse with short sleeves, held closed by a dark-green obi, dark blue pants with a shuriken holster around her left thigh, and open-toed black boots with high heels that reach her kneels. She also wore a pair of long black finger-less gloves that ran to her elbows, the standard Uzushio forehead protector worn as a hairband, and gold triangular earrings. At home, she often put a dark-blue sleeveless kimono that falls to her knees, with a cleavage and a slit along the left side revealing black pants. She closed this kimono with a same-color sash around her waist, and wore it with a dark-blue hairband and high heeled dark ninja sandals. At a young age, she wore a simple white kimono with the Uzumaki symbol on each side, closed by a green obi and little getas, with her hair free on her shoulders. In her late childhood, she wore her hair as a simple ponytail who reached her shoulders and was said to be tomboyish. Her attire was a sleeveless light-green kimono-style blouse held closed by a dark obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt, black shorts and green shinobi sandals. She sometimes completed it with a dark-green long-sleeved haori with the Uzumaki symbol on each side, the same as her grandfather Yasaka. As a genin, she wore a green short-sleeves v-neck kimono shirt with one red band and closed by her Uzushio forehead protector used as a belt, with mesh shirt underneath, black leggings who reached her kneels and standard black shinobi sandals. She also wore a pair of red and green arm warmers and a shuriken holster on her left thigh. Abilities Fūinjutsu Since her youth, Chiyome was known to be an exceptionally talented and knowledgeable user of fūinjutsu, much to her grandfather's pride, a talent she passed on her daughter, Kushina. As a member of the Uzumaki clan, she was well taught in sealing techniques, and showed good predispositions in it, which, combined to a great capacity to manipulate her chakra, make her capable to use forbidden scrolls from the Uzumaki's archives. She was too, like her ancestor Ashina Uzumaki, very interested in the art of fūinjutsu and spent many times to search new seals or techniques during her missions. She was notably reputed to be the Seal-Lady, and to be able to stole jutsus from others with the help of a seal on her palms. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Chiyome was granted with a strong life-force, blessing her with tremendous chakra reserves and stamina. That personal ability, combined with the regeneration possibility lead by her Forehead Seal, pushed some people to think, after her dissapearance, that she just couldn't be dead. Indeed, her body would never be find by anyone. Summoning Technique Chiyome got a personal summoning by accident when she was a child and used a scroll she didn't known to protect herself. It led her to be the personal summoner of Tatsuki, a water dragon-lady, who appeared generally on an anthropomorphic form. The two of them shared a special bond, as Tatsuki considered Chiyome as the young girl she was and had a natural kind and mother-like side. However, with years go on, they acted like a powerful duet on battlefied, Chiyome with her seals, and Tatsuki with her huge naginata. Since the disappearance of Chiyome, Tatsuki was never seen again too. Chakra Control Under Mito Uzumaki's patronage, Chiyome learned how to maintain an excellent control over her chakra, becoming a major part of her abilities. During the period she spend with her to Konoha, she started gradually to store chakra into a Strenght of a Hundred Seal, a task who took her three years and was particuraly exhausted. However, it helped her a lot during the events of the First Shinobi World War, when she showed all of her abilities, like sharing her chakra with others, healing her wounds or use her fūinjutsu at a greater level. Status Under construction. Trivia * The name Chiyome is a reference to Chiyome Mochizuki , a noblewoman of the Sengoku Period, who created an all-female group of ninja agents for the Takeda clan's purposes. * Chiyome's favorite foods were sake, miso soup and teriyaki, while her least favorites are coffee and hijiki. * Chiyome's hobbies were training, calligraphy and gardening (mostly flowers). * Chiyome wished to fight Orihime Sakuma and Mito Uzumaki . * Chiyome completed 1,671 official missions in total: 85 D-rank, 345 C-rank, 528 B-rank, 630 A-rank and 83 S-rank. * Chiyome's personal quote is : “I don't forget and will never forgive." Quotes *(To Kotori ) "I will be the most greatest master in fūinjutsu. And you will be the next head of this village. That's the deal." *(To Hikawa) "You're a dumbass. But I love you, so I think I'm worse." *(To Kushina, when she's chosen to be the next jinchūriki) "We have each other. It's the most important. I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. I love you." *(To Hiruzen , after Minato rescued Kushina) "You promised me she will be safe here! You swore to me that I could rely on you! You're a liar!" Reference Chiyome Uzumaki belongs to Lounabis and is a part of the story Uzushio Gaiden . Note Big thanks to Ninjaprincess21 for bringing in the codes, and apologizes for hijacking them off your page x). Category:DRAFT